When Anime Comes true eng ver
by Junichiro
Summary: How if your face looks like someone in anime? How if one of character in that anime suddenly appear in front of you ? What will you do? what's your reaction?
1. The story begin

**WHEN ANIME COMES TRUE! [Eng. Vers.]**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not the man who had any of Naruto Character**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pair: NARUHINA(NOT THE REAL HINATA)**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance**

 **Sorry for my fuckin worst English. I hope you all understand the main Idea of this story.**

 **Thank you, Guys**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Megumi PoV**

Today is the most unforgettable day in my life. Why? Do you want to know? I don't know where his came from, but suddenly I found him lying down in front of me when I on my way back to my beautiful little palace (actually that's my little apartment, haha…). I watched him carefully, although his appearance is not in a good condition, but with blonde hair and tanned skin that make this guy look so manly for me. But there was something weird on his way to dressing. I feel like ever seen his way to dressing before, but I really forget where is it. Finally after thought it carefully, because there is started too late and I see no one's here, So I was decided to bring him to my apartment.

Oh, let me introduced myself, I'm Megumi 17 years old, I'm a student from the most famous High school in this country. Ehmm. About my appearance, sorry I can't tell you, not because I don't know, but it's really weird for me to tell something about myself. Actually, I'm not an ordinary girl, I was the daughter of Akane family. Yeah, that's right, I was a daughter from one of the five the strongest family who very influential in Japanese economic cycle. But why I can live in that's small apartment? May that question that will out from your mind. Errrr.. Actually, I got a little misunderstanding with my dad, so I decided to live with myself for a while. What's my problem? I think this's not the right time to tell you what it is.

Ok back to that guy, finally I arrived to my apartment with carrying him. Wow, Megumi… you're so strong, you can carry that guy by yourself. May you'll think like that, but that's real, I was blessed with strong physique although I'm a girl. But not too muscular like a woman body builder who often appear on tv, some, etc. So, that's why I didn't scare at all to bring him to my apartment, because if he dares to do something that violence I swear he couldn't feel sunlight anymore, hehe...

I'm going into my apartment, I lying him in my small bed, and then take care of his injuries. After finished take care of him, I turn on my lovely computer and opening my social media account. Suddenly I found some picture of my friend that make me interested. I zoom that picture and... _!_ _After I see that picture, now I remember where I ever seen that_ guys clothes. His clothes are Naruto Uzumaki clothes in Naruto manga was written by Masashi Kishimoto. So, he is a cosplayer... But why could he get that injury? _Haha, may he fall too deep to the fantasy world that made by Masashi Kishimoto, so he thought he could defeat civilian with his chakra like the real naruto in the manga, that's why he got that injury. LoL.._ But yeah, I can't lie to myself, he is really handsome and he success to cosplaying as Naruto because he really looks like him except he hasn't had Naruto cat mustache(… cat mustache…. =="… do u want to be killed by Naruto Fans Megumi..==). I let him use my bed this night, his injuries were too bad, so it's a bit impossible he can woke up this night. I start to feel sleepy too so I turn off my computer, and then sleeping on the sofa in my apartment living room.

 **End of Megumi Pov**

 **Mr. X Pov**

A beautiful morning voice reaches my ear, but I still could feel injuries that caused by fight yesterday. _But... Actually, the pain that caused by fight yesterday should be more serious than this? What's happen?_ I try to open my eyes a bit… _Why this room's really dark?_ That's what I thought the first time I open my eyes. Do I try to accustom my eyes to light intensity in this room, _who bring me here? As long as that I can remember before I lose consciousness, I was lying on the strange street that I never pass before._ I try to wake up and open a window, feel the warm of sunlight. After feeling more comfortable, I looked in the mirror, straighten up my clothes, and see how my injuries was threatened well. After that, I go out of this room and I found someone who really familiar to me has slept on the sofa. _So it's her?_ I thought it and smiling because know she is the one who saving me.

I get close to her and try to wake her up, "Hinata. Hinata.. Wake up! This's morning already!". Megumi start to get her consciousness and slowly opening her eyes. "ehhmm.. Oh you woke up already?", she said it when to see me in front of her. _hmm? Something strange with Hinata appearance, but what is it?_ I thought. Hinata who already get all her consciousness shake her head and tell me with a laugh, " Hinata? Hahaha... Sorry, I think you fall too deep in your mind, this's a real world. And my name is not Hinata, I am Akeno Megumi!". _What's that mean?Why she said she's not Hinata? What's a real world? What the hell happened? And why Hinata doesn't know me, could she forget about his lovers? I'm Naruto_ , I don't know what's actually happen.

 **End of Naruto Pov**

When Megumi saw Naruto that looks uncomfortable with her laugh, Megumi tries to stop her laugh, and tell Naruto calmly with a soft smile "Ehmm, Sorry if you're offended by my way to laugh, but I think you fall too deep in your fantasy about Naruto. Wake up man! This's a reality, Naruto just found in the manga that made by Masashi Kishimoto. Yeah, it's true many guys said my appearance is looks like Hinata in Naruto manga, but can't you see this? Look at my eyes, I don't have byak.. ermm.. byakudan.. ermm byakugan or whatever is it. I'm not a ninja or cosplayer like you, I just a normal schoolgirl from the most famous High school in this country that live in reality". After listening to Megumi explanation, Naruto start to realize, " _Megumi was right! She's not Hinata, She don't have Byakugan. Her ways to dress also different, ant looks really weird for me=='… But what's high school? Why she constantly said this is a real world? Why did she say I fall too deep in my fantasy? And what's manga actually? What the hell actually happen here?_ ", Naruto's head was full of that question.

"Ehmm, Megumi? Can you tell me what the real worlds that you mean? And what's manga?", Naruto tries ask Megumi with his innocence face. Megumi that listens to Naruto question starts to feel uncomfortable with all of it, "You're the bastard cost! Why you can't realize! This's not your fuckin fantasy ninja world! This not manga world too! This's a REAL WORLD! Can't you understand WHAT I MEAN! And what's manga? Am I looks like that stupid till I need to answer your stupid question? Forget your stupid Ninja world and back to live normally. Ok, I think it's enough, and you looks good already, so it's better for you to go home. No need to thank you because I helped you. So BYE!". After say it all, without giving a chance for Naruto to ask more question, she push him out of her apartment and then go back to her apartment and close the door. "What the hell with Him? Why the man like him was still life in this world?", Megumi mad. "Damn, it's 7 past half already. Ah, I late because that bastard!", she realizes she was late going to school already.

Megumi starts to prepare to go to school as fast as she can. After she prepared to go, she goes out from her apartment… But who knows? The guy who just expelled from her apartment, now he is calmly meditating in front of her apartment. "Hei you! Why don't you leave? Is better for you to get out of my sight asap!", Megumi shouted and mad because of him. Naruto who hears Megumi voice start to open his eyes slowly, and then he said, "Hinata I've been waiting for you, let's go! I will take you anywhere you'll go. So let's go, I'll show you how the real ninja can do.. hehe". He didn't realize he just calls Megumi as Hinata. That makes Megumi be angrier with him, and then she said "You're BAKA! I telling you already I'm not Hinata and who give you permission to say something like that! Let me tell you, I'm a student in the most famous school in this country. Do you see the highest tower there? That's the tower of my school, the school where I was studying. And now I was missed my train because of you! And the worst scenario here, I should listen to you say NINJA and NINJA can't you stop your fuckin mind about NIN….". Before she finished what has she said, Naruto suddenly carried her bridal style and jump from guardrail on the 4th floor. She was really afraid to even she want to scream, she felt she hasn't had any voice left in her throat, she just could close her eyes because of a crazy action that Naruto's done.

A few second later, she feels a bit confused about what really happened, she couldn't feel the same strong wind that she just felt a few second earlier after Naruto bring her jump before. " _Am I dead Already?_ ", Megumi thought it because she thinks it's impossible for her to land safely after the jump from that height. She tried to venture to open her eyes. " _Where is it?_ ", that's the first sentence that out of her when she looking around. And how shocked is her realize she still carried in Naruto arms. And not only that, the most surprising things is now she was on the tower that he pointed before. "Wh…woo. Who 're yo.. you? What do you want from me? What actually happened? Why we could be here?!", she was scary and really confused. Naruto was replied with his coolest face, "It's okay Hime. Are you not late right? We're already at the tower that you pointed before. Ok, let me introduce myself, I'm the real Uzumaki Naruto, _yoroshiku_.".

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	2. Light

**WHEN ANIME COMES TRUE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I'm not the man who had any of Naruto Character**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pair: NARUHINA(NOT THE REAL HINATA)**

 **Genre: Adventure, Romance**

 **Hehe, I hope you still could understand what the main idea of this story.**

 **Thankyou Guys**

 **Happy Reading**

Megumi found and helped a guy who looks like a cos-player for her. How can't? His face really looks like Naruto in manga.

But her decision to help him wasn't according to what she thought.

Suddenly that guy brings her jumping from her apartment.

Who's him?

Why did he can jump like ninjas?

Naruto was replied with his coolest face, "It's okay Hime... Are you not late right? We're already at the tower that you pointed before. Ok, let me introduce myself, I'm the real Uzumaki Naruto, yoroshiku.".

 **Chapter 2 ~ LIGHT ~**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Megumi suddenly screaming.

BUAGHHHH! (Can you Imagine it? Megumi screaming and then she hit Naruto face… XD)

…[Silent]

"Hei hei.. Why. Why do you hit me? I just introduce myself.", Naruto says it with his saddest face.

"… That's your fault, why you jump and do some crazy thing like that. And.. and... What the hell with that cool ass face? And more than that why you…. Why did you carry me without my permission! Put me down now!", Megumi answer with her sarcasm tone, unfortunately that sarcastically tone just for the first sentence, in the next sentence her face blushing because she realized Naruto still carry her in his arms.

"Ermm… Sorry, actually I just want to show you my ninja skill. Ok I will put you down.", Naruto regrets and gives her an answer without realized the change of Megumi expression, and then he releases her for granted….

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", once again Megumi screaming.

Megumi was fall from the highest tower in her school. Naruto forgot, Megumi is not Hinata and exactly she's not a ninja, "OMG, What I've done?".

Naruto who realizing it jumped down to save Megumi. Luckily he could catch Megumi and land well.

"Hehe, I'm sorry, I forget we were on top of the tower.", He tries to explaining with his innocence face.

….

Plakkk!

And one more slap landed on Naruto's cheek. "Baka! Are you crazy? You just dropped a girl from that heights. I already told you, I just an ordinary girl, I'm not a ninja or someone who had superpower.", Megumi said it after gives a special slap on Naruto's cheek.

"erm... Sorry..", Naruto try to apologize once again.

Megumi who heard Naruto's apology only could sigh, as long as she could remember, Naruto had stupid and careless character. "huh… Okay, forget it, I lost my mood to study today. Naruto can you take me to somewhere? Just think it's the price that should you pay to bother me.", Megumi said.

"Yosh! Of course! I'll take you anywhere you will go. So? Where will you go?", Naruto answered.

"Take me to the highest hill in back of that's building. There's a beautiful lake, which is a comfortable place to rest. I want to hear all your story there. Can you?", Megumi asks with pointing to the hill to the north of her school.

"Sure! Hmm…. If look the distance, I think we need around fifteen minutes to arrive there with my normal mode, around ten minutes if using sennin mode, and just a second if using my kyu…. ".

BUAGHHHH!

Megumi hit Naruto with her bag. "Baka! I don't need that information, just let's go now!", Megumi feels a bit annoyed looks at an ignorance of a guy who carries her. Her face blushing again realizing she still on Naruto arms. She told herself, "Why? Why I feel comfortable with his way to carry me? And why I didn't ask him to put me down again? =.=".

Naruto apologizing again with rubbed his tear that out because Megumi's hit before, and then he answered eagerly, "Sorry! L …. Yosh! Let's go!".

Naruto goes to the hill using Hiraishin in kyubi mode.

"Wait? I can use this kyubi mode... That means...", Naruto who realizing something try to close his eyes.

"Kurama? Are you there?", Naruto call.

"ZZZzzz…", Kurama snored. "Why did he could sleep that soundly like that? =.=", Naruto felt a bit confused because this is the first time he saw Kurama sleep that soundly. Naruto tries to wake Kurama up once again. But nothing happened. "Something was wrong.", Naruto thought.

Naruto opens his eyes. Finally, they arrive at the hill that they want to go. Megumi still a bit shocked about what Naruto's done, "He's really Naruto in the manga. But why he could appear in the real world? What happened actually?". Megumi blushing because realizing she still on Naruto's arms, so she asked Naruto to put her down, but she tries to keep her tone as normal as possible, "Okay Naruto. I think you can put me down here. Do you want to carry on your arms forever?".

"Of course not! You're heavier than I thought. My arms ca…."

BUGHHH!

"GOMEN.. I really don't mean to say that, I just reflex to say that.."

BUGHHH"Baka! That's answer even worse, =_= are you really that stupid?", Megumi felt like want to hit him more.

"HUAAA. T_T, Why I got hit again? Ok, I will put you down here. So don't hit me again, I'll become stupid if you hit me more", Naruto says it and put her down without understanding why Megumi hit him.

BUGH"You already an idiot, it's fine I hit you more, may if I hit you ten times a day you will be smarter. ==", Megumi hit him and say it sarcastically.

"ERrrr, OK OK I'm sorry. I think it's enough.. hehe", Naruto was afraid and apologizing to Megumi.

"She really scary when she was angry. =_=", Naruto whispered.

Megumi could hear it a bit, "What? Do you say something Naruto?".

Naruto shocked, "Oh No, No it's nothing.. hehehehe" ~_~

"Oh okay, let's rest under that tree.", Megumi said and pointed to a big tree on the edge of the lake.

"HAHHH…", Naruto sighed knowing Megumi don't hear clearly what he was said before. And then they walk and sit under the tree that was pointed by Megumi before. "So? What's actually happen? Can you tell me how can appear in this world?", Megumi asked straight to the point.

"Hmmm… I don't really remember how I could be here, the moment that I could remember jus….", Naruto explained was truncated.

Suddenly Naruto sensed another's presence there. And it was right. Suddenly in the back of them appear some guys in a black robe and strange mask.

 **Megumi Pov**

"Who're they?", I was asked to Naruto.

"I also don't know. I never saw that guy before. But I think they weren't here to hear my story too." Naruto answered.

That guy looks really mysterious. They average height of two meters, with their long black robes and strange mask. Ermm… that mask not just strange it feels like it brings a dark aura which makes an uncomfortable pressure. That mask just got two holes for their eyes and hexagonal ornament on that.

They look like bringing much fear on them. But I think it wasn't brought any effect for the guy in front of me. He is standing strong in front of me, like doesn't really care about the enemy in front of him. And some second later he's already into his Kyubi mode in the manga. But look at his Kyubi mode in the real world like this looks really amazing.

Suddenly they were moving fast to us. When they have closer to us, they put out a black dagger from their robes and try to pierce us. Naruto who realized it makes some orange barrier that was made from his aura.

CRACKKKK!

"Damn… they're really strong. I don't think they could make some cracks just with that dagger on my barrier. What should I do? If they continuous his attacks on my barrier, I'm not sure this barrier could survive any longer.", Naruto starts to panic.

"Naruto….", I don't have anything to say, and I also couldn't do anything.

"It's okay Megumi, I will definitely protect you.", Naruto trying to convince me.

"Hm", I nodded to answer Naruto.

BLAMMM!

A Naruto's barrier was completely destroyed, I who see that barrier destroyed become more frightening. I pressed my body to the tree in the back of me and see how Naruto was fought with them.

"RASENGAN!"

DARR!

They were fought long enough, the first time Naruto could match them although he often got some pressure. But after a few minutes, he starts to feel tired and got more pressure. Although he is matching on power, but he lost on quantity. Naruto continuous got pressed, and finally he was collapsed in front of me.

"Naruto! Are you OK?", I was screaming and running to him without cares to the attacker.

"MEGUMI WATCH OUT!", Naruto was screamed.

I was shocked and tried to look at back, suddenly one of them was already in front of me pointed his dagger right to my chest, he was really close until I couldn't dodge. I just could cross my arms on my chest and try to hold it, although actually it was impossible. "Is it how my life ended?", I just could think of that realizing I just have a second to live in this world.

But in that time suddenly.

SRINGGGG!

The locket from my bracelet was luminous. That locket had a cross-shaped, light that was out from that locket start to make a barrier that big enough to keep me and Naruto inside. Suddenly after that barrier surrounds us completely, I start to feel dizzy and it was hard for me to keep my eyes opened.

"MEGUMI!", I could hear Naruto was screaming to call me, but that voice continuous disappear bit by bit until I couldn't hear it anymore. And after all, of the voice disappeared, the world that surrounds me before also start to be darker until it has disappeared without leaving anything.

…..

…..

" _Megumi?_ _Megumi?_ "

"Who is it? I never hear that voice before?", that was I thought the first time I heard that. I try to open my eyes, and what was in front of me is enough to make me a shock, the world surrounding me is full of white, wherever I look at, it just a white color.

" _Megumi?_ _Can you hear me, my lovely daughter_?", that voice asks me again.

"Yes, I could. But who're you? Why could I be here? I could hear you, but why couldn't I see you?", I really confused, so I asked anything to that voice.

That voice once again answers with his calm voice that makes my heart feel better, " _Megumi_ _my lovely daughter, I am alpha and omega, the start and the end, the source of all knowledge, I don't have a living bodies, but I'm also not die, I am father of all father in this world, I am a mother of all mother too, I am light of the light, I was known anywhere as the creator, but in different name, I was the source of all life. May you will confuse with all of this, but, for now, he who I call to live is in danger, so I will explain briefly for now, and I swear after this, I will come to see you again and explain about anything that happened._ ".

" _The guy who meets you is the man who I am choosing, and as you know he was the man who I rose up from the story that you humans have created, I thought he could accompany and help you do this mission. You must want to know what mission is it and why I choose you. This mission is to destroy an organization that was made with borrowing a demon power. They call themselves as HEXAGONAL SATAN PRISM, they were a very dangerous organization, they put their deviant ideology to all religions in this world by forcing. The guys who attack you just now is a part of that organization. Actually, I could destroy it by myself, but it has a high risk, if one of them success to escape, he could incite others easily with a fact that has been falsified, and if that really happen, it will be the end of human race because I am existing because you were believed, and you're human was existed because I existed._ _That's why I choose you are the one that I created using a pure heart. And the locket in your bracelet already fill with some of my power, the power to purify, you can change the shape of that locket to anything that you want, but any weapon that you made from that locket can't kill anyone, it just to purify your enemy. Purifying means you will erase any doubt from that men. When you success to purify them, they doubt about me will be lost, and they will come back to my way._ ", that voice explaining almost all the questions in my head.

"And why must Naruto that you bring to this world? How could you bring him to this world?", I ask him again, and maybe this will be my last question.

" _A nice last question girl_.", He says it suddenly and make me a bit shocked. "So, he really is Kami - same.", that was what I thought when I heard his response.

" _Yeah, it's fair if you just believe. You need some prove to believe in me. I call_ _Naruto_ _because you need someone strong, but didn't attract too much attention, and from all of the characters, he's the most suited guy for this mission because he fought with a bare hand. I also made a nine-tail fox in him slept. About a way to bring him to your world… it's easy for me, it just like you made a story and a character in your story makes a character, and you write in your story about the character that out of the story that the character on your story made. Now, back and help_ _Naruto,_ _you can use the light of the barrier that made by that locket to revive_ _Naruto'_ _s power. But this method just can do once because with this method you mean you share your life with him_ ", say that voice answering my question.

"Yea Kami - Sama, I understand, if this the way that you prepared for me, I believe this is the best and I'm sure can clear this mission", I answer and close my eyes.

SSssshhhh

I could feel the airflow around me again. I thought I was back. So, I try to open my eyes again,

"Megumi, are you okay?", Naruto said. he looks really worried to me although his own condition is far from good.

"It's okay, I'm fine.", I was answered and smiling to him.

I try to look around, we still inside the barrier that was made by the light of my pendant. I look at my locket, it shaped was change, the cross that initially intact now divided into two parts with two different colors. This locket actually my mother's gift for my first birthday. I remember what Kami – same had told me before, so I try to take some light from the barrier and give it to Naruto. After that, it looks like that light was spread throughout Naruto's body.

"My power… My power is back completely, but how?", Naruto was asked to me while trying to wake up.

"I will tell you letter, the most important thing that should we do now is to beat them. Naruto can you help me to paralyze them and leave the rest to me? I have a plan.", I try to give an explanation that easy and short for him, so he didn't ask again.

 **End of Megumi Pov**

A barrier that out from Megumi's locket now already back inside it. Weird guys had been trying to destroy it was jumped for joy. Look the barrier of their target has disappeared they're jumping again to Megumi and Naruto and pointed their dagger again to them. Naruto that was ready with Megumi plans gives a counter attack. Now he uses Sennin mode, and finally he made…

"OODAMA RASENGAN"

BLAMMM!

One of them was hit by Naruto while the others were around that man was blown by Rasengan impact. They were shocked by Naruto's counter attack, they thought Naruto should have been exhausted by their first attack.

Suddenly….

ZLAPPP!

A light arrow through the chest of the man who just got paralyzed by Naruto. His pupil becomes white and eventually he fell. All guys around there, including Naruto, was really shocked with that accident, they immediately find the one who fired that arrow.

Finally, they could find the one who fired that arrow, in the direction of that arrows they could see a silhouette of a girl who holds an amazing bow, it bow got a mixed color between gold and silver.

 **To be continued**


End file.
